The Infinity Warrior
by Thedragoness821
Summary: Summary: The Aether infinity stone has gone missing, and not even the omniscient Heimdall can see it, anymore. Fearing it has once again fallen into the hands of evil, Thor has no choice but to once again ask his disgraced brother, Loki for help. Together they must find the one being in all of the nine realms that can not only locate the lost stones, but can also master them.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Notes: This is my first Thor fanfiction, and I am going to sincerely try to do a good job at this as well as make it a fun and worthwhile read. But please, be patient and kind with me. I have really tried to stay true to the story, and the characters._

_This will act as a kind of sequel to Thor: The Dark World, and in order to keep confusion to a minimum (and to preserve my own sanity while trying to write this) I decided to cut out the scene where Sif gives the Aether infinity stone to "The Collector". Okay, with that said, on to the story._

_Summary: The Aether infinity stone has gone missing, and not even the omniscient __Heimdall can see it anymore. Fearing it has once again fallen into the hands of evil, Thor has no choice but to once again ask his disgraced brother, Loki for help. Together they must find the one being in all of the nine realms that can not only locate the five lost stones, but can master them as well._

* * *

"My heavens, is … are these readings accurate?" Doctor Erik Selvig said, his eyes glazing over in shock as he studied the screen in front of him.

Jane Foster gestured hopelessly. "I know, I couldn't believe it myself, but I have ran the equations six different times and they always give me the same answer … this one."

Erik looked at her, his mouth practically watering with excitement. "If this formula is accurate, than we … we could …"

"... Finally safely contain and control all five infinity stones." Jane finished for him.

"And … to you know what that _means_?!" Erik said as he gripped her by the shoulders.

"That we can finally bring peace and security to all of the nine realms?" A Deep voice said from behind them. They turned to see Thor leaning against the doorframe with an amused look on his face.

Thor had been living on Earth since refusing his birthright as king of Asgard. He claimed it was because he believed Midgard and its human inhabitants to be the most vulnerable to attacks, to which there was some truth to. But everyone knew his real choice to stay here was because of his love for Jane.

"There is only one problem with this … well … two actually. We have to _find_ the other four stones and we need someone powerful enough to control them without their power consuming them, too." Jane said as she looked downcast.

"When I was a boy, my father used to tell me stories about this great warrior sorcerer from Alfheim that was said to possess the power to not only wield the stones, but control them as well." Thor said.

Erik gave him a puzzled look. "Alfheim, that's realm of the light elves, isn't it? Strange that a being who derives their power from all things good and light would be able to wield an evil weapon of darkness."

Thor chuckled and shook his head endearingly at the eccentric doctor. "They are just childhood fairy tales, Doctor Selvig, I doubt there is any truth to them."

"But you could find out, couldn't you? You could ask your father." Jane offered.

"He'd think me mad, but I suppose yes, I could ask him." He said as he clasped Jane in his strong arms. "I will return to you as soon as I can." He said.

They stood there, lost in each other's gaze until Erik cleared his throat awkwardly, causing them to break apart. Jane smiled sheepishly as her cheeks flushed with color.

Once outside, Thor raised his mighty Mjolnir to the sky. A blinding pillar of light crashed down with a deafening sonic boom and in a flash, both it and Thor were gone.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be back … it might take another two years, but he'll be back." Darcy said as she put her arm around Jane's shoulders.

Jane gave her a withering look. "Thanks for pointing that out." She said flatly as they made their way back into the lab.

"Hey, come on! He DID come back last time, right? I mean it took him for freaking ever, but he came BACK … that's got to count for something." She said, Jane couldn't argue with that, still, her friends confidence in Thor's return did little to quell the ache in her heart.

She had no doubt that Thor would do his part, now it was up to them to do theirs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"It's good to see you again, old friend." Thor said as he clapped Heimdall on the shoulder, Heimdall however, regarded him with a somber expression to which Thor caught on to very quickly.

"Heimdall what is wrong? Is it father …?" he said, panic rising in him.

The omniscient guardian nodded. "In a matter of speaking, yes. While you were gone, your father fell into Odinsleep. For six months he slept, I imagine because of the stress caused by the wars and losing your mother."

"But that is not possible … father is the one who sent me to earth …" Thor trailed off.

Heimdall shook his head. "Even after all these years, your brother's mastery of magic and trickery is still able to blind you."

Realization washed over Thor, his handsome features twisted in rage as he summoned the power of the Mjolnir and flew off toward the castle as fast as it would take him.

"LOKI!" Thor bellowed, his enraged voice booming off the palace's stone and marble walls.

"Ah, welcome back, my son." Thor wheeled around at the sound of his father's voice to see him walking toward him.

"It seems as though your brother's willingness to aid you was not totally without selfishness, he merely saw it as an opportunity to be rid of you so he could take the throne for himself."

"Is that right?" Thor said as he circled his father, eyeing him suspiciously. Then, with reflexes faster than a cat, he spun and hurled the Mjolnir straight at his father, who stepped aside and caught it as it sailed by.

"By the time you returned, by Odinsleep claimed me, I awoke to find you gone, and Loki sitting in our place, and I feared the worst."

"Where is he?" Thor interjected.

"In the dungeons, until I can figure out what I am to _do _with him." Odin said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"What do you mean '_do with him'_, father?" Thor replied, not liking his father's cold tone.

"He has committed many heinous crimes, two of which are waging unjust war upon a world, and killing without provocation. Both of which are punishable by death, Thor." Odin said.

"Father you _can't_ …!" Thor sputtered, his heart sinking with dread.

"I can and I would be perfectly within my rights to do so! He is MY subject and MY son and it is MY right to punish him as I see fit!" Odin roared, his eye blazing, the aura of power around him palpable. Even Thor found himself backing away, for the first time since he could remember in recent memory, he was afraid of his father's wrath. Not for himself, but for the man he still considered to be his brother.

"The _only_ thing that stops me …" Odin trailed off as he shut his eye painfully, the hand that gripped his staff shaking slightly. " … is your mother's voice telling me to spare him."

"Then _listen_ to that voice of reason, father! Perhaps his actions were not of noble intent, but there were many opportunities where he could have betrayed me, but he did not. He could have easily killed you while you slept, father, but he did not. Perhaps he is hearing the same voice of reason." Thor said.

There was a very pregnant pause between the two Asgardian rulers, and in spite of himself, Odin's weathered face melted into a kind smile.

"Your mother could always get your brother to see reason when I could not, and I think now that torch has been passed to you, my son." Odin said with a chuckle as he put a hand on Thor's shoulder. "Go to him, if you can make him see, then I will spare his life."

* * *

Loki heard his name being called, he turned around to see his mother standing before him, a sad smirk crossed his face. "_I must be dreaming." _He said to himself.

"_It is the only way I can come to you now." _His mother replied, her voice wispy, ebbing and flowing, as if blown by an unfelt wind.

"_And whose fault is that_." Loki sneered. The shimmering image of his mother shook her head sadly. _"You were raised by one of the most gallant men in Asgardian history, yet you learned not the concept of bravery and selflessness." _

"_I am not of Asgard!" _ Loki shot back, rounding on her. _"It matters not how someone is born, I did not birth you from my body as I did Thor, but you are as much my son as he is." _

Loki's gaze dropped to the ground at his feet as he thought back to all the good times he and his mother had had, learning magic and spells, reading and studying philosophy, and a heavy dread washed over him as he realized what a gigantic fool he had been.

"_Still, it's too late, they are surely going to kill me for what I have done; and even if they don't, the alternative is being imprisoned in this infernal cage for the remainder of my days."_ He said as he looked upon his mother with a touch of sadness.

"_There is still hope, my son." _She said, and in a flash, she was gone.

Loki's eyes snapped open and the stark white ceiling of the dungeon came into focus. Outside his cell, he heard voices, one was the guard, the other, he realized with an inward groan, was Thor's.

"To whom do I owe this undo pleasure of your visit, Brother?" Loki said as he swung his legs over the edge of his bed and stood in one fluid motion.

"I have come in hopes that you will hear me out, Loki, because if you don't …"

"Father will have me put to death , yes, I know." Loki interjected solemnly.

Thor looked surprised. "How did you …"

"It doesn't matter how I know, it's the truth, is it not?" Loki said as he sauntered up to the glass, his hands clasped casually behind his back.

Thor swallowed his anger at Loki's nonchalant attitude towards the whole situation as he spoke.

"I come to offer you a deal, in exchange for your freedom." Thor said, Loki's eyebrow rose amusingly as a mischievous smile spread across his face.

"I am anxious to hear the terms and conditions of this … deal you speak of." He said, as he paced slowly to and fro in front of the glass like a caged tiger just waiting for a chance to strike.

Thor drew in a steadying breath and began to explain what his he and his father had agreed to.

"I … came to ask for your help …" Thor began.

"_Again?_ the citizens of Asgard are going to start questioning your ability to take over as king of you have to keep coming to your lowly disgraced brother for aid every time things get difficult." Loki taunted his older brother.

"WILL you just SHUT UP and LISTEN for once in your life, Loki!" Thor bellowed, his voice echoing down the dungeon's halls.

"You might want to speak up, Brother, there are a few citizens of Midgard who might not have heard you." Loki replied as he leaned against the frame of the glass, his smirk so wide it almost engulfed his entire face, and an amused glint in his eyes.

"But I am sorry, Thor, please, continue." Loki said as he waved him on, he could never pass up an opportunity to taunt his older brother.

"The Aether and the other four infinity stones, I need help locating them." Thor said.

"And what deludes you into thinking I know how to find them?" Loki challenged.

This time it was Thor's turn to smirk. "I don't, but you _do_ know how to find someone who does."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"You want my help to find Ylva? You know as well as I do, Thor, that if Ylva doesn't want to be found, that you're not going to find her. Why don't you go and ask your friend, the gatekeeper? He is supposed to be all seeing, isn't he?" Loki said.

"Because, Loki, I am offering you one last chance at _redemption_!" Thor said, his expression desperate as he put his hands on the glass. "Don't you see? If you succeed, all the travesties you have committed will be forgiven and you can once again resume your rightful place at my side as my brother!" Thor said.

Loki regarded Thor for what seemed like an eternity before he answered.

"Fine, Thor. I will aid you in your quest, but not for you, or father, or even me. But for mother. Because it is what she would have wanted." Loki said, Thor thought he saw a look of pain and compassion cross his brother's face. But it was so fleeting that he wasn't entirely sure if he had simply imagined it or not.

Thor motioned for one of the guards open the cell. "Come, there is much to do." Loki nodded and in an instant, he vanished.

* * *

"Prince Loki, I presume." Heimdall said as he turned to face him.

"I am sure I have been stripped of that title long ago." Loki replied as he walked to the edge of the Bifrost and looked out at the stars.

"Where is your brother?" Heimdall asked to Loki's back.

"Oh, he should be along shortly, you know he has to take the slow route, not being able to teleport and all." Loki said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Heimdall opened his mouth to speak, when Thor came to a sliding stop beside them, slightly breathless. Loki turned and regarded him with mock surprise.

"Ah, Thor! There you are, we were just talking about you." Thor didn't answer immediately and Loki studied his slightly panicked expression.

"You thought I had run off, didn't you?" He said with a smirk, Thor didn't grace him with an answer and instead turned to Heimdall.

"May the gods be with you both." He said as he turned the mighty sword and opened the Bifrost to Alfheim.

* * *

"I have forgotten how magnificent this realm was, such beauty." Thor said, more to himself than Loki as they were approached by a elven female wearing a white gown that covered the length of her and flowed behind her like water with Alfheim's gentle breeze.

"I'll say." Loki added as a young, elven women crested the top of the hill and approached them. She certainly was beautiful, with waist length white blonde hair and porcelain skin with the most stunning pair of emerald eyes that either of them had seen.

Thor didn't like the way Loki's eyes glittered lecherously as he let his eyes wander over the young elven woman and he nudged him hard in the side.

"Forgive me, brother, for I have been imprisoned for over two years, not much to look at in there, you know." He said as he gave Thor a coy grin, Thor motioned for him to keep his mouth shut as the young woman approached them.

"Princes of Asgard, it is a pleasure. My name is Erndis, please, follow me. Lord Frey wishes to speak with you." She said as they started walking down the emerald grassy hill toward a castle that looked to be made entirely of crystal.

Lord Frey rose in all his elven splendor. His emerald robes billowing around him and bowed graciously as Thor and Loki entered. "My sources tell me that you come here seeking Lady Ylva. But I regrettably inform you that she no longer lives in our realm." Lord Frey said, as a downcast look crossed his handsome face.

Thor stepped forward. "My Lord, it is imperative that we find her, do you have any idea at all where she might have gone?" He said with a respective bow.

"I am sorry, Son of Odin, but I do not." Frey replied, Loki elbowed Thor in the ribs and gestured to him, Thor gave him a dirty look, before clearing his throat awkwardly.

"My lord, forgive me for being so bold, but may we see her former dwelling?" Lord Frey looked a bit put off by the bazaar nature of their request, but complied. He waved his hand and there in front of them stood two magnificent unicorns.

Loki didn't need to be told twice, he approached one of the unicorns and mounted gracefully. Thor, however, cast a rather unsure look back at Frey.

"They have been informed of your desired destination, climb aboard, for it is far and they will make your journey quick." Frey said and in the blink of an eye, he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Didn't I always say that you should have spent more time learning how to ride horses when we were young, but _no_, you were more interested in following our father around like a little dog, wanting to be the warrior." Loki sneered as he grabbed handfuls of his steed's long, silky mane, dug his heels into the animal's sides and in a streak of silver, he was off.

"Loki, wait!" Thor said as he clambered onto his steed just as the animal took off, giving chase to the one Loki was riding.

The world seemed to fall away to Loki as it whizzed by faster, and faster. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back as the wind whipped his long black hair around behind him like a cape.

Then, almost as quickly as it began, the trip was over and the animal Loki was riding came to an abrupt stop. If it weren't for his skills at riding horses, he surely would have been sent sailing over the creature's head.

Just then, he heard a bellow, followed by quite a large crash. Loki chuckled as he swung his leg over the withers of the unicorn, and landed lightly on his feet.

"All those years traveling the nine realms and you still cannot ride a horse to save your life, brother." Loki said with a chuckle as he offered his hand to Thor, who begrudgingly took it.

"There, that is her house." Loki said as he started down a gentle embankment toward a quaint cottage made from stone.

"Wait! how to you know …?" Thor trailed off as he slid down the hill after his brother.

"Because they told me." Loki said, gesturing to the two unicorns as he came to a stop at the cottage's door.

"You will be surprised what creatures will tell you if you just listen, Thor. For example, the one you were riding just complained that you were infuriatingly heavy." Loki said with an amused chuckle as he used magic to enter the small cottage.

"Be mindful, Ylva is known to have quite an affinity for booby traps." Loki said as he stepped forward cautiously.

"There's nothing here, no furnishings, nothing." Thor said as he looked around.

"How does that Midgardian saying go? All elephants are grey but not all grey things are elephants?" Loki said as he snapped his fingers, and the façade of an abandoned cabin disappeared in a haze of glitter.

Thor looked around him, shocked as quite a cozy, homey cottage filtered into view, there was fresh wood by the fireplace, and there were clean dishes neatly stacked next the sink in the kitchen.

"Ylva! Did you really think that humble façade would fool the likes of me?" Loki called out to the seemingly empty cabin. "You must've thought my brother was coming alone, or else you would have tried a lot harder than this!" He added when he received no response.

Suddenly, Loki dodged with the quickness of a frightened cat, pushing Thor out of harms way and drawing his dagger in the process as a blur passed between them. Loki winced as he put a hand to his shoulder and came back with blood.

"Time in the old slammer has made you slow, Loki. I could have killed you." Their attacker said as she sheathed her dagger and turned to face them.

Like all of her race, she was beautiful, she was tall and slender. Her tapered chin and high, accented cheekbones gave her features a kind of sculpted, artistic beauty. Her white blonde hair reached almost to her knees, cascading down her back in one long, single elegant braid.

The most striking thing about her were her eyes, unlike others of the light elven race, whose eyes were either a crystal blue, or green, Ylva's eyes were a vivid shade of maroon with ice blue pupils that stood out in stark contrast to her pale skin and feminine features.

Loki smiled through his grimace as Ylva turned to Thor. "Prince Thor Odinson of Asgard, I presume. My name is Ylva Lioridottir and I am pleased to be at your service." She said as she curtsied deeply, her long, flowing royal blue dress billowing out around her like a flower.

Thor took her hand and helped her up. "It is nice to meet your acquaintance, Lady Ylva. Asgard greatly appreciates your help, as do I." He said charmingly as he kissed her hand.

Ylva's cheeks flushed slightly as she pulled her hand away bashfully. "Well, let's not make too much of a fuss, now." She said.

Then, she suddenly turned on Loki and slapped him hard across the face. "That's for what you did on Midgard!" She slapped him again, equally hard, on the opposite cheek.

"And that's for betraying your family! What the hell were you _thinking_?" She said, suddenly seething, her maroon eyes glowing in the dim light of the small cottage.

"I don't hear a thing from you in years, and then I get word that you have been arrested and charged with crimes on not one world, but _two? _I am _supposed_ to be your friend, how do you think that makes me feel?" She said as she poked him hard in the chest.

Thor watched the pair with an amused grin on his rugged face.

"Now, are we ready to get out of here, or are we just going to sit around and reminisce all day?" She said, the anger gone as soon as he appeared, Thor had a suspicion that there were feelings at play, but anger wasn't one of them. He motioned for her to lead the way.

"I like her." Thor said, he giving his disgruntled brother a nudge as they followed the feisty elf.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Ah, Thor. I see you have found her." Heimdall said as the three of them hopped through the Bifrost.

"I forgot how much _fun_ that was." Ylva said breathless excitment as she straightened her gown.

"Lady Ylva, I presume. You are a hard woman to find. Your sleight of hand has become so masterful; it even hides you from me." Heimdall said with an amused smile.

"Well, when you are one of the few beings that can control and wield all five infinity stones, you become very … uh … popular. So, coincidently, I had to also become very good at hiding. Now, on to business. Where are the infinity stones?" She asked Heimdall.

"We only know of two. One is stored away on Midgard. The other was with an organization called NOVA, but it has since gone missing." Heimdall told her.

"we must travel to Midgard and retrieve the sceptor first, if someone comes for it, those poor Midgardians won't stand a chance." She said, Loki studied her worried expression; he had a feeling that she knew who that 'someone' was, and he would make a point to ask her about it when they were alone.

"I am afraid you must wait until nightfall, Midgardian time, my dear. That is two hours from now, by our time. For that is when Midgard will be nearest to us in orbit." Heimdall informed her.

"I thought the Bifrost was repaired?" Ylva quipped.

"It has been, but as they say, nothing repaired it as good as it was before it was broken." Heimdall said, looking pointedly at Thor, who rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"We must have an audience with Father." Thor said, Loki snorted.

"I can only imagine how the explanation of this is going to go; consorting with an outlaw sorceress, and discussing the intent to take them to Midgard to get the sceptor … _and_ how you persuaded Heimdall to look the other way." He said.

Ylva put a hand on Thor's arm. "I don't think going to your father would be such a good idea. Maybe if your mother were still alive we could …"

"No use talking of things we wish we could do." Thor cut her off, pain was evident in his voice, and on his face. Ylva gave him a look of empathy. He clearly still blamed himself for his mother's death.

"If we're going to have to wait here, we need a disguise." Ylva said as she looked to Loki with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

* * *

"I must say, this feels very … strange." Thor said as they traveled through the city, unnoticed by anyone, thanks to Loki's cloaking spell.

"Why, Thor? You are no stranger to my cloaking spells, I used to use them to trick you all of the time when we were young." Loki replied.

Under his guise as an Asgardian citizen, his smile seemed genuine, warm and friendly. But Thor knew underneath the ruse was a mischievous smirk.

Thor elected not to grace his banter with a comment as they walked along the marketplace.

"It's been so long since I have been to an Asgardian market; I forgot how charming they were." Ylva said as she slowed to look at a booth that was selling some pieces of exquisite jewelry.

"You should choose this one." Loki said abruptly as he picked up a beautiful black opal pendant suspended by an elegant silver chain and framed with crystals.

Before she could give her opinion one way or the other, Loki dug into the pockets of his robes and tossed the money to the merchant, who thanked him graciously.

"It matches your eyes." He said as he handed it to her.

"T-thanks." She stammered, thanking the gods that her disguise masked her coloring face, a moment passed between them and they seemed to get lost in each other's eyes.

Thor cleared his throat uncomfortably, and they snapped out of their trance and looked at him with expressions that were akin to annoyance, as if he had interrupted something. "We should get going, lest we rouse suspicion." Thor said, feeling awkward and like a third wheel.

"Well, it's almost time anyway." Ylva said as she teleported them back to the Bifrost.

"Thor, you know that I cannot remain silent to your father about this." Heimdall said as they prepared to enter the gateway to earth.

"I would expect no less of you, my old friend." Thor said, as an exchange of respect passed between the two Asgardian men.

"Last one to Midgard is a rotten egg." Ylva said as she leapt into the Bifrost.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Where in the name of Helheim are we?" Ylva said as she looked around and shivered against the cold.

"Looks to be one of Midgard's polar regions, the Bifrost must have transported us to the point that was closest." Thor commented, more to himself than to his companions.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about anyone seeing us." Ylva said, commenting on the fact that the trip has caused their disguises to fade away. Thor knew she was referencing Loki, who, thanks to his past actions would have certainly been recognized immediately and put their whole mission at risk.

"I rather like this place." Loki said as he looked around at the desolate dessert of snow and ice.

Ylva's black orbs suddenly grew wide with shock, and awe. "Loki … you're face …!" She said as she reached out her hand to touch his cheek. Loki could feel himself changing and he leapt back from her touch.

"Don't touch me!" He said. His skin had turned Jotun blue and his eyes Jotun red.

"Now you know my secret, that I am not of Asgard." Loki said, he held her gaze, but his behind his veil of nonchalance was a deep rooted feeling of shame.

"I know, you are of Jotunheim. You're a frost giant." Ylva said with a casual shrug, saying it as though it were no big deal.

"It … it doesn't bother you, that I am a monster?" Loki said in disbelief at her casual approach to this discovery.

Ylva shrugged again. "What is that Midgardian saying you always coin, Loki? About how all elephants are grey but not all grey things are elephants?" She said with a wry smirk.

"I have another of their sayings for you since you seem to like them so much; It is not the way a man comes _into_ his life that's important, it's what he chooses to _do_ with that life. Now, what do you say we teleport somewhere a tad warmer before the lot of us catch the death of colds."

* * *

"Thor, care to go over again how we are going to explain this to … uh … what was her name again?" Ylva trailed off.

"Jane Foster." Thor replied automatically, Ylva sensed something else in his tone, and she looked to Loki with a raised eyebrow.

"His human _pet_." Loki sneered.

"She is not my _pet_ she is …" Thor trailed off.

"Then she is your mate? Oh my, a mortal and an Asgardian _prince_ … I can only imagine how your father would feel about that." Ylva quipped as they passed a group of people on the street.

A wave of panic suddenly washed over Thor.

"No need to fret, big brother. I have already disguised us so that we appear dressed as Midgardians, your mind was simply too occupied with thoughts of your little human to notice." Loki said.

Thor threw his brother a murderous look and Ylva stifled a giggle as they walked down the street towards the lab where Jane worked.

"It would have been much faster if we had just teleported there." Loki said irritably as, at long last, they were standing in front of the microbiological research facility.

"Well I for one, rather enjoyed the walk." Ylva said as the boarded the elevator. They reached the research floor and the doors opened to reveal none other than Darcy Lewis, Jane's intern.

"Well Hiya there, Thor! Back from Asgard already, I see!" She said as her face spread into a wide grin.

"Where's Jane?" Thor asked, before Darcy had a chance to go off on one of her rambles.

"The lab, she and Erik think they have found a way to contain and control the infinity stones." Darcy said.

"Thank you, Darcy." Thor said as they three of them pushed past her.

"Don't mention it …" Darcy called to their retreating forms.

"Yes, I am very curious to meet this mortal woman who deludes herself into thinking she can contain the power of the stones." Ylva sneered as they entered the lab.

"Don't underestimate Jane, Lady Ylva." Thor said as he came to such an abrupt stop that both Ylva and Loki all bumped into him.

Jane dropped what she was doing and ran to Thor, he caught her easily and swung her around in a joyous renunion.

"Ah, Thor, good to have you back, old chap." Erik said as they clasped hands, he suddenly froze as he noticed Loki smirking at him with his arms crossed casually over his chest.

"Oh … oh … dear …" Poor Erik sputtered as he backed away, almost tumbling over a few desks and chairs in the process.

Jane turned to Thor, her eyes ablaze with anger. "How _dare_ you bring him back here, after what he did!" She spat.

"If it's any consolation to you, my dear lady, I no longer desire to dominate your world." Loki said, Jane studied him through narrowed eyes, his declaration _seemed_ genuine.

"Don't fret about it, my Lady, we will make sure he does _not_ get out of line again." The woman who was with them said as she held her dagger to Loki's throat, its jewel encrusted handle glittering in the harsh florescent light of the laboratory.

Jane nodded, a satisfied smile on her face, she liked this woman already, she twirled her dagger nimbly in her hand and sheathed it as she turned to address Jane.

"Where is the scepter?" She asked, forgoing formalities.

"It's in the vaults, why?" Jane asked as the strange woman turned to Thor.

"Take me there."

"What on earth could you want with the scepter?" Jane said as she trotted after the trio.

"We're here to take it." The woman said over her shoulder.

"Now wait just a damn minute!" Jane said as she ran ahead of them and blocked their progress down the hall.

"You can't just show up here unannounced and just … take it! There are protocols that have to be followed! I mean I don't even know who you _are_!" Jane said, slightly breathless.

"My name is Ylva Lioridottir of Alfheim, and I do not have the time to trifle with your punitive Midgardian _laws_." She said as she pushed past Jane.

"Well, SHIELD might have something to say about that. This _is_ their lab, you know." Jane said to her retreating form

As if on cue, Fury and a small army of agents burst through the door, their weapons trained on Thor, Loki and Ylva.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Oh, dear. This could get rather messy, couldn't it?" Loki said as he crossed his arms amusingly.

"Hands where I can see em'!" Fury said, looking directly at Loki, who eyes flashed dangerously as he fingered his dagger.

"Don't, they are merely defending their planet and well within their rights, besides, they are not a threat to us." Ylva said as she stepped forward, careful to keep her hands in view.

"Please, we mean you no harm." She said

"What the hell, Thor?!" Fury said as he motioned for his men to stand down.

"Agent Fury, I am sorry for all of this, but it is imperative that we take the Scepter, for if it remains here, Midgard could be in grave danger." Thor explained.

"You think someone is gonna try and take it?" Fury quipped.

"Not try … _will …_ at the cost of your planet." Ylva interjected.

Suddenly, Jane pushed passed everyone and opened the door to the vault that contained the sceptor.

"Doctor Foster … what the hell are you _doing_?!" Fury said as his army of agents readied their weapons once more, he motioned once more for them to stand down.

"Fury please, just trust me." Jane said as Ylva came out of the vault wielding the mighty scepter.

"Thank you all for your cooperation, please have a lovely evening." Ylva said and in a flash, they were gone.

"I would think long and hard about how you are going to explain your actions to our superiors, if I were you, Doctor Foster." Fury said as he and his agents exited the lab with military precision.

* * *

Thor, Loki and Ylva stepped out of the Bifrost to come face to face with a very angry Odin, accompanied by Sif and a small army of Asgardian soldiers.

"What took you so long? I was about to send the Warriors Three to find you!" He said before any of them could speak.

Ylva was the first to step forward. She dropped to her knee, bowed her head and offered the scepter to him. "King Odin, I present to you the sapphire infinity stone scepter. I apologize for taking so long."

Odin's war weathered features softened as motioned for her to rise. "Sif! Please escort Lady Ylva to the vaults!" He commanded.

Sif stepped forward and attempted to take possession of the scepter from Ylva, who pulled it away. "No creature besides me is to handle this weapon, it will corrupt and control the lesser skilled." She said, holding Sif's hard gaze.

"I have had that experience, I do not recommend it." Loki interjected.

Sif regarded him with an icy stare for a moment before turning on heel and motioning for Ylva to follow her.

"Please do not take offense, Lady Sif, I did not mean to imply that you are not a worthy and capable warrior, quite the opposite, in fact. The reason why I can handle the infinity stones is because I have Celestial blood running through my veins and therefore the stones are unable to take possession of me." Ylva explained as she had to jog to keep up with Sif's long strides.

Sif's demeanor relaxed a little as they reached the vaults. "Oh …!" Ylva breathed as she stepped inside, the walls appeared to be made of simple stone, but when the light caught them, they glittered brilliantly.

"The castle's vaults are made from stone containing wurtzite boron nitride, the hardest known substance in the multiverse. " Sif explained.

Ylva took out her dagger, which was forged from diamonds, and took a few slashes at the polished walls of the vault, there wasn't even a scratched. Suddenly, a portion of the floor slid back and a case meant to house all five infinity weapons rose out of the floor.

"This case is made from pure wurtzite boron nitride, even if someone managed to steal the entire case, chances are they would never be able to break it." She explained as Ylva carefully placed the scepter into the case and watched it disappear back under the floor.

* * *

"Is everything alright?" Thor inquired worriedly as Sif and Ylva finally reappeared from the depths of the vaults. Sif thought she had seen an expression of relief flash across Loki's face as they reappeared, but it was so fleeting, she couldn't be sure if she imagined it or not.

"The good Lady Sif was showing me around the castle vaults, they are quite impressive." Ylva said as they prepared to teleport to the observatory when they heard a shout. Thor turned around and his ruggedly handsome face broke into a huge grin as he saw Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun trotting toward them, Ylva swore she heard Loki groan.

"You didn't think we were going to let you do this alone, did you, old friend?" Hogun said as he clasped Thor's hand, Thor then turned to Ylva, his huge smile still in place.

"_Now_ we are ready."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Notes: Yes, yes, I know the chapters have been short. But the reason I do that is because its been my experience that if I let them get too long, the site sometimes won't upload the whole chapter and I end up having to split them anyway. Also, I have been told in the past, with other stories that I have a tendency to let my chapters get waaaay too long ... so I am trying to amend that._

"Be careful, old friend." Heimdall said as he handed the Tesseract to Thor, who gripped one side. Sif, Volstagg, and Fandral took hold of the other. Thor then turned to Loki and held out his hand to him, Loki recoiled as though his hand were a snake that was about to bite him.

"Oh, come off it, Thor. Do you _really_ think that I would reduce myself to holding your hand like a frightened child?" Loki said, as he crossed his arms obstinately as though the mere thought of the action repulsed him.

"Hold _my_ hand, then." Ylva interjected as she grasped Thor's large, strong forearm and offered her hand to Loki. "Unless the very thought of holding _my_ hand repulses you as well." She added as she smirked at him.

Loki regarded her for a moment, then a smirk slowly crept across his face and his eyes had that same lecherous glint Thor had seen when they encountered the young elven woman on Alfheim, but there was something else there, something Thor couldn't quite put his finger on.

"No, my Lady, the thought does not repulse me, quite the opposite, in fact." He said as he took her hand in his and slowly curled his long fingers around hers.

Ylva smirked back at him. "I was hoping you would say that." She said as Thor and Sif activated the Tesseract and in a flash, they were gone.

* * *

The group materialized outside of a plain, faceless metal building. Suddenly, Loki's arm wrapped around Ylva's waist and he leapt lightly back with all the grace and agility of a leopard just as a blast from a plasma cannon hit right where they had stood. A small army of NOVA agents filed out of the building and surrounded the group. Ylva drew her dagger and prepared to defend herself if need be, but before she could react, Loki's tall form moved in front of her and pushed her behind him and held her there. She tried to break free, but his hold on her although not painful, was still unrelenting.

She looked up at him in shock, she could _feel_ the magic, and the power emanating from him. The magical aura around him was palpable, Sif noticed it as well, and was now looking at both of them with a pensive expression. Suddenly, Thor stepped forward.

"Please! We mean you no harm! I am Thor Odinson of Asgard, and we only wish an audience with the one called Irani Rael!" From somewhere within the crowd, the order was given to stand down. The agents lowered their weapons as a man stepped forward.

"Thor Odinson of Asgard! My name is Rhomann Dey, what is your business with us!"

"It concerns the Orb, we fear your planet may be in grave danger if it remains in your possession. It is imperative that we speak with the one you call Irani Rael!" Thor repeated, the man named Rhomann Dey regarded them for a long moment before finally turning on heel and motioning for them to follow.

"Thor Odinson, my name is NOVA Prime Irani Rael and I am head of NOVA. Denarian Dey tells me you suspect someone will come after the Orb?"

"No, my good lady, we are _sure_ they will. And when they do, your entire planet will be in grave danger. If it is who we think it is, they will stop at nothing to get all five stones." Ylva said.

Irani Rael's eyes suddenly hardened in realization as Ylva spoke, like she recognized her from somewhere. Loki didn't like the way the situation was going at all and he stole a glance at Thor, his hand closing around the cold handle of his dagger.

"Ylva Lioridottir, you are hereby under arrest for theft, robbery, and murder." Prime Rael said as she motioned for her agents to apprehend Ylva.

"Oh … in the name of Helheim …" Ylva cursed exasperatedly when Loki suddenly moved in front of her, his dagger drawn.

"If you want her, you are going to have to get past me." He said, as his hands began to glow with magic and the aura around him became palpable yet again. In that moment, his magic was stronger than Thor or the others had ever seen it. He was stronger than when he got his hands on the Casket of Ancient Winters, even stronger than when he wielded the scepter.

Loki shot a blast of magical energy at the advancing agents, wiping most of them out in one shot, a second blast took care of the ones who were left.

"Hands where we can see em!" Thor and the others turned a circle to find themselves surrounded by NOVA's entire population of agents, their plasma guns trained on their heads.

"Another _marvelous_ predicament you have gotten us into, Loki!" Fandral said as they closed ranks in a circle, suddenly, they were interrupted by a thunderous roar that shook the entire building. Out of the clouds loomed a leviathan, Thor's heart sank with dread as thousands of Chitauri.

"Oh, no! It's Thanos, and he's come for the Orb!" Ylva said, her black orbs wide with panic.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Notes: A friend of mine asked me why I continue to update the stories that get negative reactions or, worse, no reaction at all, and I told them it's because I just cant help myself! I get these really cool (to me anyway) ideas in my head and I just simply HAVE to get them down or they poke and pinch at me until I do!_

_Also, for those who are wondering, "Ylva" is a Norse name that means "Like a wolf", and I kept the Norse tradition of kids taking their parents first names as their surnames. Now, with that being said, onto the story._

* * *

"Can you hold them off? I'm going to see if I can steal the Orb." Ylva whispered into Loki's ear.

"Why, my lady! I was just about to suggest such an idea. But I warn you, if you keep thinking like me, they WILL put you away." Loki said as he grinned at her, his eyes glittering. A moment passed between them as she returned his smirk. "Back in a flash." She said as she disappeared in a haze of misty glitter.

Ylva's teleportation spell dropped her deep into the bowels of the NOVA base. She didn't know where in Helheim she was going, and it was too dark to see anyway, but the Orb's magic called to her, so she followed it.

She came to a sliding stop in front of a massive iron vault, it was impressive to say the least, and it was guarded by the latest in alien technology … but technology was no match for magic. With a quick spell, she had the controls fried and the thick, iron door to the vault opened with a loud, protesting groan.

"They just keep coming!" Sif said as the waves of Chitauri kept coming, no matter how many they destroyed.

"We have to destroy the mother ship! That's the only way to kill them! Loki shouted over the chaos just as Ylva reappeared in front of them.

"Stand back!" She shouted over her shoulder as she aimed the Orb at the leviathan and blew it right out of the sky with a massive energy blast from the seemingly small object.

Without thinking, Ylva jumped on the back of one of the Chitauri's vehicles as it made a pass, firing at them. she threw the creature off and sped straight up into the sky out of sight, dodging scores of incoming Chitauri as she went.

She struggled to breathe in the thin oxygen of Xander's exosphere, she could feel herself becoming light headed and weak, she hoped she had enough magical energy left to call upon the Orb one last time.

Through fading vision she aimed the Orb at the mother ship as best she could and fired one last blast, a satisfied smile crossed her face as the Chitauri whizzing past her suddenly screamed in agony and fell where they flew. Ylva clutched the Orb to her chest as unconsciousness finally claimed her.

"She's done it! By the God's, she's done it!" Fandral said as the army of dead Chitauri rained down upon Xander.

Thor strained his eyes against the sky, through the masses Chitauri, he saw it, a small figure falling amongst them. He raised the Mjolnir into the air and shot towards her as fast as the weapon could take him and scooped her up mere inches from the ground.

Loki rushed up to meet him, followed by the others. "Is she …?" He trailed off, as if he were afraid of what the answer might be.

"She is still alive, but only just. We have to get her back to Asgard." Thor said as they all took hold of the Tesseract.

* * *

"Where is she?" Odin said as Thor and the Warriors Three fell into stride with him as he made his way to the infirmary. "And the Orb?" Odin quipped.

"We have it, father." Thor said as they entered the room where Ylva lie, unconscious as Asgardian doctors worked on her.

"How long until she is healed and fit for travel?" Odin asked one of the physicians.

"There is no way to be sure, Your Majesty. She has depleted much of her magical and physical energy, it could be weeks, even months before she is once again healthy." The doctor said as she bowed apologetically.

Odin suddenly banged Gungnir hard against the stone floor in anger, the loud, metallic clang that seemed to reverberate throughout the entire castle.

"where is the Orb now?" He asked shortly, after taking a moment to recompose himself. Suddenly, a projectile flew at him from out of the shadows. He caught it with little effort, it was the Orb." Odin straightened defensively and his hand tightened around Gungnir as Loki stepped out of the shadows, his green eyes burning with malice.

"Now you have what you want, regardless of the price it cost." Loki said coldly as he came to stand at Ylva's bedside.

"These artifacts must be collected! Lest they fall into the wrong hands! This girl is the _only_ one who can locate the stones, we _need _her to find them! Sometimes, a sacrifice must be made, for the greater good. But I would not expect _you_ to understand." Odin replied coldly.

Loki's eyes burned with hatred and the aura around him became palpable once more. Several guards stepped forward, their weapons at the ready.

"Perhaps Thor was right when he said that there is a choice to be made, between being a good man, or a good _king_." He spat venomously as he looked down upon the unconscious form of Ylva and his features softened.

A look of enlightenment crossed Odin's weathered features and his mouth quirked upwards into a small smile of realization.

"Perhaps you understand more than I gave you credit for, Loki." Odin said as he turned and exited the infirmary, leaving Loki to his very confused thoughts.

* * *

Odin looked out at the vast expanse of water at the edge of the city, he could hear the distant roar of the waterfall. "My dearest Frigga. It is times like this I wish more than anything that you were still here, for there are some matters you know far better than I." He shut his eye as a wave of grief washed over him, he took a moment to compose himself before continuing.

"Our youngest son needs your guidance and wisdom most of all. His heart is conflicted, and his soul is in turmoil. I can only hope that he is ready to accept what is happening to him." He said as a single tear slipped down his weathered, battle scared face.

* * *

Loki turned around to see his mother; he regarded her with an expression full of pain and confliction. They were surrounded by a white emptiness and he knew he was dreaming.

"Something troubles you, my son?" She said as she walked toward him, her hands clasped elegantly in front of her. Loki opened his mouth to speak, but he stopped as he realized that he has no clue how to explain what he was feeling … he didn't even know if he could explain it to _himself_.

Frigga features melted into a smile of affirmation. "So it is true, that my youngest son _is_ smitten." She said, Loki averted his eyes but still said nothing.

"It is not something to hide from, or be ashamed of, Loki." Frigga said.

"Someone like her couldn't possibly love someone … someone like _me_, with all the atrocities I have committed …" He trailed off as he threw a hopeless look at Frigga.

"If she truly loves you, than none of that will matter." Frigga replied.

Loki's gaze fell to the unoccupied space between them as he retreated into his thoughts.

"What if I am wrong? What if she doesn't return my feelings?" He said finally.

"That is simply a risk you are going to have to take, Loki. Or else you will spend your entire life never knowing one way or the other." Frigga replied.

Loki awoke with a start, his eyes darting wildly around. His heart sank as his gaze settled on the Ylva's still unconscious form, backlit by the torches at the door. He longed to tell her what was in his heart, what had ALWAYS been there, and he prayed that he wasn't too late.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Loki felt the familiar presence of his elder brother without even needing to turn around fully, he said nothing, merely regarding him over his shoulder briefly before turning his attentions back to Ylva's still unconscious form.

"Eat." Thor said sternly as he set a plate down on the bed, Loki eyed the food, the mere smell of it turned his stomach and he turned his face away from it.

"I am not hungry." He replied, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Loki, please, you have not eaten in weeks. You can't go on like this, mighty as we are, we are not invincible." Thor said as he put a hand on Loki's shoulder.

Loki shrugged him off and whirled around to face his brother. "_Don't!_ … don't _pretend_ to understand how I feel. No one … not you … and especially not father can understand how I feel. The one person …" Loki trailed off as his eyes closed in pain at the memory of his mother. "… The one person who would understand is no longer of this world. Like everything else in my life, she is now nothing but an illusion." Loki said as tears made their way down his cheeks.

Thor felt tears stinging his own eyes, regardless of what his brother had done, no matter the severity of the travesties he committed, his heart still ached for him. He could only think of how he would feel if it were Jane lying on that bed.

He came to stand beside Loki as he resumed his vigil at Ylva's bedside. "When you say that I do not know how you feel, at least about this, you are wrong, brother." Thor said as he turned and left the room.

* * *

"Your Majesty." The Asgardian healer in charge of Ylva's recovery greeted the Allfather with a deep bow.

"She has not yet awoken?" Odin said.

"No, Sire, there has been some marginal improvement, but her body has been slow to regenerate. But we do suspect her to make a full recovery, it is just going to take some time." She said.

"Time is what we do not have any of, my good healer." Odin said as he eyed her sharply. "We must accelerate her healing using magic."

"Sire, if we do that we may kill her." The healer said, her worry for her patient was evident in her voice and overriding her resignations to speaking out of turn. Odin gave her a look of warning and she bowed in appeasement. "Forgive my insubordination, Sire."

"I understand your reservations, my good Healer, but we do not have a choice. The Aether has already gone missing and I fear it might gave already fallen into evil hands. Heimdall has informed me of a unity between the frost giants and the frost trolls. I fear they are plotting to rise against us and possibly allign themselves with the ones who possess the Aether to take the remaining stones. We simply cannot wait any longer." Odin said as they entered Ylva's room to find Loki standing protectively in front of her, his emerald eyes hard and full of decision.

"Loki what is the meaning of this!" Odin said as they ran into a magical barrier.

"You don't come near her, do you understand?" Loki growled as he glowed with power.

"Guards!" Odin bellowed, and a small army of Asgardian soldiers entered with their weapons at the ready. "Break that barrier down." He ordered and they began to strike at it. Loki stumbled back, weakened by each blow, it took a lot out of him to erect a barrier, and to keep it strong enough to withstand attacks from trained asgardian soldiers.

Loki's barrier rippled and shuddered, but it held and soon the last of the Asgardian soldiers collapsed, exhausted. "Forgive us, Sire! But we cannot break it!" their commander said as he bowed apologetically.

"Enough of this!" Odin said as one blast from his staff, Gungnir and Loki's barrier was shattered and he was blown back across the room.

"Stay away from her!" Loki said as he hurled daggers at Odin, who dissipated them in midair with one wave of Gungnir.

"I know you do not think I understand your feelings, Loki, but I do, and I am sorry, but the needs of the kingdom and the subjects who live within it outweigh the desires of your heart." Odin said.

"That procedure will kill her …!" Loki said breathlessly as he picked himself up and faced his father once more.

"You don't know that!" Odin replied.

"Yes I do … as do you ... and you don't care!" Loki said as he glowed with a magical power born of his desires to protect the person he loved. Even Odin was slightly taken aback, he had never seen his youngest son this passionate about anything, nor had he seen him this powerful, at least on his own.

"S-stop f-fighting with your father." a wispy voice said, it was barely audible over the may lay. Loki's heart leapt into his throat as he whirled around to see Ylva's black orbs looking up at him and he smiled in spite of himself as he found they held a scolding expression.

"You are alright!" Loki said, his voice full of relief as the magical aura around him dissipated.

"More or less." She said as she held her hand out to him, and he took it, wrapping his long slender fingers around her small dainty ones. Neither of them had even noticed that Odin had left their company, for the procedure was no longer needed. Now that she was awake, she would recover quickly.

"I am still so tired." Ylva said as her eyes fluttered closed.

"You should sleep and save your strength." Loki said quietly. She didn't have an easy road ahead of her, regenerating magic was much like mending a broken bone, and it would hurt … a lot.

"S … stay with me." She said, her voice tapering into barely a whisper.

He smiled softly as he sat on the edge of her bed, his hand still in hers. "I have not left your side since you were first brought in here, and as long as you remain here, so shall I." He said, his eyes not leaving her face. A contented smile was her only response as sleep claimed her once more.

_Wow! Sorry for the delay in an update! I am visiting my fiancée and the apartment he lives in has no yard, so I am having to spend more time with my dogs outside (which isn't a bad thing!) but it doesn't leave as much time for writing, either. I hope to have the sequential chapters up in a reasonable time frame._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Ylva swung her legs over the bed and paused, steeling herself against the pain that coursed through her entire body. It felt as though every inch of her was filled with large splinters.

"Maybe we should wait." Loki said.

"No … I can't bear the thought of being in this bed any longer, and walking around will accelerate the healing process." Ylva said as she lowered her feet to the floor and pushed off the bed onto unsteady legs.

"Alright." She said through gritted teeth as she took one step forward, than another with Loki close at her side, in case she were to fall.

"I cannot tell you how great it feels to finally be out of that wretched bed!" She declared, suddenly, her legs suddenly gave out, and Loki caught her as she fell.

"I hate this! I hate being weak and at everyone's mercy!" She said angrily as she raised her head to meet his eyes.

_'Here is your chance, TELL HER!' _Loki's mind screamed at him, s he gazed into her eyes, but he found that for the second time in his life, his silver tongue had turned to lead and the words just wouldn't come. _'She could never love the likes of you.'_ A nasty little voice whispered from the back of his mind.

Ylva could tell he wanted to tell her something, she could see it in his emerald eyes.

"Loki, what is it? I am your friend, you know that you can tell me anything." She said as she put her hand on his cheek, he withdrew and turned to face away from her, his hands clasped behind his back. "Even if what I say changes everything between us?" He quipped, he heard her footsteps, still slightly unsteady as she approached him.

"Loki, we have been friends since we were children, we played together, we practiced magic together. I do not think there is anything you could tell me that would change my opinion of you now." She said as she put her hand on his shoulder, he turned to face her, his eyes held such a look of longing that her heart ached for him.

"I can't." He said, his eyes filling with tears, her black orbs showed her disappointment, but she smiled all the same as she pulled him into a hug. "It will be alright, I will not force you to tell me before you are ready." She whispered into his ear.

* * *

"Ah, Lady Ylva! How nice to see you up and about once more!" Fandral said as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Yes, you had us quite worried for a bit, there." Sif said.

"I thank everyone for all their concern, but I am fine now." Ylva said as she gave them a warm smile as they entered the observatory.

"Ah! Lady Ylva, it's nice to see you healthy once more. Now what can I do for you?" Heimdall said as he turned to face them.

"We need to get to the Dead Space between realms." Thor said, Heimdall regarded him for a moment before speaking.

"You realize that it will be tomorrow this time before I can return you." Thor looked to his companions, who nodded in affirmation. Heimdall nodded at them as he activated the Bifrost.

It took their eyes a long while to adjust from the brightness of their trip through the Bifrost to the darkness of Dead Space. "Everyone stay sharp and be on the lookout for Chitauri." Thor said as they all drew their weapons and proceeded forward.

"I don't like this, it's too quiet." Volstagg

"THOR! I knew you were reckless, but I didn't know you would go to such an extent as to risk the lives of your friends … and your brother!" A thunderous voice boomed from somewhere in the surrounding darkness, a growl escaped Thor's throat as he recognized the voice.

"Thanos! You coward! Have the courage to show yourself instead of taunting me from the shadows!" He roared.

"All in good time, son of Odin." Thanos' said, his laughter echoing around them as an army of Jotuns and frost trolls appeared out of the darkness. Thor and his rag tag group formed a protective circle, but they were outnumbered hopelessly by the thousands.

Ylva looked to Loki and he nodded to her, grinning mischievously. Suddenly there were thousands of each of them, surrounding the army of Jotuns and trolls, who slashed this way and that, not knowing which way to turn.

Thanos watched, outraged as wave after wave of his army was wiped out until the field of battle was littered with their bodies and none were left standing. The group of friends celebrated.

"Loki, Ylva, that was _brilliant!_" Thor said as he clapped his once estranged brother on the back.

"Even I have to admit … I am impressed." Volstagg said as he put a hand on their shoulders.

"Yes, maybe there is hope for you yet, my good man." Fandral said.

Loki smiled at them, not smirked, or grinned, but genuinely _smiled_ for the first time since any of the others could remember. Suddenly, his face went blank and his mouth went slack as the sickening sound of a blade slicing through flesh could be heard. Thanos suddenly appeared and clutched Loki to him as he rammed his sword to the hilt into him from behind, it burst through the front of his chest in a spatter of blood.

"You may have beaten me today, son of Odin, but it will come with a _price_!" He said as he threw Loki's limp body forward into Thor's arms.

"NO!" Ylva screamed, tears running down her face as she shot ball after ball of magical energy at him, but he was gone, and her shots pummeled the nearest mountain wall uselessly, reducing it to rubble.

"Ylva stop! There is more to fear in this realm than Thanos and we may need your energy!" Volstagg said as he moved in front of her. and grabbed her hands.

"What are we going to do? Heimdall will not be able to retrieve us until tomorrow!" Fandral shouted over the commotion.

"We need to find someplace safe to spend the night." Sif said.

Thor picked up his brother as one would a child, careful to jostle him as little as possible. "Lets's go." He said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Sif, Volstagg and Fandral entered the cave first with their weapons drawn. "I wonder how far back it goes?" Sif said, more to herself than the others.

"There is one way to find out." Ylva said as she stepped forward and clapped her hands together over her head, a spark emitted from her hands and traveled the length of the cave, which they were surprised to discover only went back a few more feet.

"We will stay here for the night, Sif, Fandral, Volstagg and I will take shifts guarding the entrance, Ylva, you take care of my brother." Thor said as he gently laid Loki down at the back of the cave.

"If anything happens to us …" Thor trailed off. "I will defend him until my last breath." Ylva finished for him, Thor put a hand on her shoulder and regarded her silently for a moment before turning and walking to the entrance of the cave.

"I will have first shift, get some sleep whilst you can." He told his fellow warriors as he passed them.

* * *

Loki opened his eyes to pitch black, at first, he wasn't sure if he was alive or dead, but the amount of pain he was in told him he had to be alive. Still, he didn't reckon he would be much longer, given the severity of the wound he suffered.

'_You should have told her you loved her when you had the chance. Now you are going to perish and she will be left never knowing.' _A voice said in his head.

'_She would have rejected you anyway, you are an outcast, a monster, and you are finally getting the end you deserve.' _The nasty little voice in his head, the one that had convinced him to keep his feelings secret whispered again.

Loki scowled. _'I am not listening to you anymore, before I die, she will know the truth.' _Loki argued with himself furiously.

'_Then you are a fool.' _The voice of doubt hissed.

"Loki?" Ylva's voice cut through his poisonous thoughts in the same way light cuts through the darkness. _'You chase away the darkness in my soul.' _he thought to himself as her beautiful face came into view, barely visible against the darkness.

"Ylva I … I don't know if I am going to make it." Loki said through gritted teeth, the pain was so terrible, more terrible than anything he had ever felt before. It burned through every inch of his being, as if carried by his very blood. A sudden realization dawned on Loki, the blade must have been enchanted with a poison.

"That blade he stabbed me with, it was enchanted with poison. I can feel it coursing through my veins." He said as he pulled up his sleeve and held out his arm to her, sure enough, his veins were slowly turning red as the poison made its way around his body.

"Oh … Loki …" Ylva trailed off as tears streamed down her face, his face melted into a smile as he noticed she was wearing the necklace he had bought her at the Asgardian market.

"Ylva, I … I love you. I always have loved you, ever since we were children."

A sliver of elation passed across Ylva's features before it was quickly replaced with anger. "What in Helheim, Loki?! You tell me this _now_?!" She said as she angrily wiped her face.

"If you do not feel the same way, I understand, how could you? I am a monster, and no one loves ... a monster." Loki said as a wave of pain hit him and he grimaced. Suddenly, Ylva cupped his face in her hands and brought her warm lips down to meet his.

All the physical agony and emotional turmoil drained away from him as he cupped her face in his hands and deepened their kiss. They were finally forced apart when the need for air finally became impossible to ignore. They pulled back, both breathless, their foreheads touching.

He pulled her against him, forgetting all of his pain and kissed her again feverishly as she returned his kissed with equal favor and the passion between them grew until it spread through them both like fire.

'_No! not here, not like this!' _His voice of reason broke through and he broke off their passionate engagement before he lost the last shred of self-control he was barely hanging on to.

Loki stopped and suddenly looked down at himself when he realized that his body no longer hurt, he inspected himself and was shocked to discover that he was healed! He looked to Ylva with questions in his eye to find that her expression mirrored his.

"Remarkable! Somehow, I healed you! But … that ability is beyond my magical capabilities! A sage must study for thousands of years to master the art of healing." She said as she ran her hands over his chest where the wound had been, studying it closely.

"Well, clearly that is not always the case." He said as he grinned mischievously at her. She snickered as she playfully shoved him, he grabbed her hands and pulled her close once more and buried his face in the valley of her neck and her collarbone, relishing in her earthy, elven scent.

"That spell must have had other properties, because I suddenly fine myself unable to keep my hands off you." He purred into her ear, and grinned satisfactorily when he felt goose bumps erupt on her skin and she turned to claim his mouth once more.

Their second encounter was even more breath taking than the first and Ylva gasped into his mouth as she felt a spark of magical energy jolt through her, the charge of energy every time their lips met was unlike anything either of them had ever experienced before, or with anyone else.

Loki could feel himself losing control once more and he force himself to break their kiss, a look of hurt passed across Ylva's gorgeous black opal eyes. "Not here, not in this forsaken place." He breathed against her mouth.

"I do not care." She whispered heatedly as she fisted his hair in her hands and tugged him toward her, but he was insistent, and resisted. "No! I know a place on Asgard, when we return. Where we can be completely alone." He hissed into her ear, causing her to shudder with desire at the mere thought.

Suddenly, the mouth of the cave exploded in bright light, it was the Bifrost. "Hurry!" Volstagg bellowed as they all dove into it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_Notes: this chapter is going to be mostly fluff … sorry but I think they deserve that after all they have been through so far LOL_

_PAGE BREAK_

Thor and the Warriors Three entered the throne room where Odin sat and bowed deeply. "Thanos does not have the Aether, father, at least not yet." Thor said as he straightened once more.

Odin gave his son a satisfied smile as he gave a cursory glance over their party."And what of your brother, and the girl?"

Thor gave the Allfather a small smile, a spark of understanding passed between all of them, and a smile crossed Odin's weathered face. "Very well, then. All of you rest and eat, you have earned it." He said as he dismissed them.

"To the dining hall!" Volstagg declared as he wrapped his strong arm around Fandral's neck and drug him along as Thor and Sif followed behind, chortling at them.

* * *

"Loki … I don't know about this …" Ylva trailed off as she hesitated at the mouth of a cave, her sharp eyes were unable to penetrate the inky blackness that awaited her.

"You do not trust me?" He asked her playfully with a smirk, she tossed him an exasperated look, but allowed him to lead her into the pitch black cave with only a small flame spell as their only light, balanced on his palm.

They walked on for what seemed like an eternity, for Ylva the journey was unnerving, the cave's floor was covered in a spongy moss that felt almost alive underfoot.

Suddenly, Loki came to a halt. "Behold." He declared dramatically to the darkness, his voice bouncing off the cave's walls. He cupped the small flame in his hands and tossed it upward, where it grew to the size of a chandelier as it made contact with the ceiling.

Ylva was rendered speechless as she turned around in a circle, the cave's domed walls glittered like thousands of tiny stars in the flickering, candle like glow of the flame spell.

"The rock of this cave is made up of wurtzite boron nitride. In fact, this very cave was created when miners extracted it to construct the castle's vaults." Loki explained.

"I used to come here as a boy, when Thor and his insufferable friends became too much to endure." He said as he strolled towards her, walking alongside an emerald cave pool, casually skimming the surface with his fingers. He slowly closed the distance between them, his steps were slow and deliberate, like a cat stalking a bird.

"Now, do you understand why waiting was so important to me?" He asked, his smooth, quiet voice dropping yet another octave as he closed the remainder of the distance between them. Ylva was so overcome, by both his presence, and the beauty of the cave that she only managed a nod.

Through her haze of bliss, she was pleased to see that she seemed to have a similar effect on him as well, because he seemed to get lost staring into her dark eyes. As he stood there, the realization of what was about to happen seemed to dawn on him and he felt the courage drain from him. _Something_ about her did that to him, he hated that feeling ... and yet, something in him loved it, too.

He didn't have a chance at another thought, however because at that moment, Ylva grabbed his collar and pulled him into a kiss, both of them gasped as that jolt of magical energy shot through them again. This time, instead of forcing himself away, he allowed himself to be completely ensnared by his feelings for her. He slowly ran his hands down her slender body, the feeling of her curves through the thin fabric of the gown she wore drove him mad with desire.

He could have magically remove their clothes, as he had done in the past with his former cohorts. But this was different … _she_ was different and as he watched her slowly and sensually slip off her gown, her eyes never leaving his, and revealing her naked body to him as her gown pooled around her ankles, he realized that he loved this excitement that was building between them.

He shivered with desire at her mere touch as she slowly undid the buttons to his garments and slipped them off, leaving no barriers between them. It was he who kissed her this time, and he ravaged her willing mouth with reckless abandon as she did the same, her knees finally gave out and she fell back against the spongy cave floor, pulling him with her.

* * *

They lay entangled in each other's arms, their bodies glistening with sweat as their breathing and their heart rates gradually returned to their normal rhythms. They had made love well into the night, at least Ylva estimated it was well into the night, she had … somewhat lost track of time.

She snuggled closer and laid her ear against his chest, listening to the sound of his gradually slowing heart. The rhythmic sound was soothing and she quickly fell asleep.

Loki tried to stay awake and watch her sleep, he loved watching her sleep, in sleep she was even more like an angel. All her worries and concerns melted away and her true innocence showed through. But their … endeavors had left him exhausted and he was soon sound asleep.

* * *

"There you are, brother! We were about to send out a search party for the both of you!" Volstagg thundered at Loki and Ylva as they entered the dining room and took their seats at the table.

"It is probably a good thing we _didn't_ go looking for them, eh, Loki?" Fandral said with a hearty laugh as he elbowed Loki in the ribs.

Loki and Ylva's gazes remained on the plates in front of them as they ate in silence, ignoring everyone's teasing. But their coloring cheeks gave away their embarrassment.

"Leave them be, their private affairs are none of your concern!" Sif scolded them, brandishing her fork at the two men.

"Well, I for one, think it is wonderful!" Thor declared, slightly drunk as he swaggered over to Loki and Ylva and hugged them from behind. "My brother has found love! Everyone should be so lucky!" He bellowed as he squeezed them in his strong arms.

"Thank you for your support, Thor." Loki grumbled, humiliated as Thor released them. He glanced at Ylva and she gave him a wink and a reassuring grin.

"Please excuse my comrades … _behavior,_ they have been into the ale for much of the night." Sif said disapprovingly as she took a seat across from the humiliated pair.

"Speaking of ale, I could use some myself." Ylva said, Sif smiled warmly at her as she poured a mug for both of them. Loki nodded silently in thanks as he took a deep sip from his and flinched as an empty platter went sailing across the dining hall and smashed into the wall.

"Thank you for your hospitality, good lady Sif, but I believe that is our queue to take out leave." Loki said as he and Ylva stood, Sif nodded to them and bid them good night as they made a hasty, silent exit.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_Notes: More fluffiness … sorry LOL._

* * *

Loki and Ylva's forms reconfigured in front of the door to her guest room in a swirl of glitter.

"No, no. I do not think so." She said, blocking him as he attempted to follow her inside.

"Why in Helheim _not_?" He asked, his tone was indignant, but his eyes harbored a genuine look of hurt behind them.

"After a night as … passionate as the one we shared, my kind need time to regenerate, or our magical energy will become depleted."

Loki said nothing, but his clouded, averted gaze gave away his disappointment and his hurt. Ylva cupped his face in her hands and made him look her in the eyes.

"I do not _want_ to … I _have_ to." She said with emphasis, her eyes never leaving his. They stood like that for a long moment before Ylva stepped back toward her room door. Loki suddenly pulled her back into his arms and kissed her passionately. They finally broke apart when the need for air finally became impossible to ignore.

"Goodnight." She said with finality as she backed into her room and shut the door behind her. Loki stood for a long while, staring at her chamber door, with an irritated snap of his fingers, he teleported back to his own room. Images of their passionate night together invaded his mind as he dressed down for bed, flooding him with desire and need. He yanked down the duvet and climbed into bed for what he knew would be a restless night filled with the sultry dreams of the beautiful Elven temptress just floors above him.

* * *

Ylva was not having any more luck in falling asleep, she tossed and turned until her duvet and sheets were in knots. It was no use, she knew that she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

She sat up, frustrated, and walked to the window. How was she supposed to replenish her energy when she couldn't even get to sleep?! _'It's all HIS fault for being so … irresistible.' _She thought grumpily.

After half the night of cursing, pacing and pining, she finally conceited defeat and allowed her heart to win by decision. She put her hands together and closed her eyes.

Loki spun from his vigil at the window, startled, his hands raised and glowing with magic, ready to defend himself if need be. Their eyes met and his hands fell to his sides, his expression was a indiscernible mix of several emotions. Ylva could make out confusion and nervousness, the two chief emotions she also felt.

She opened her mouth to speak, but no words would come out. _'SAY something, you twit! Don't just stand there opening and closing your mouth like a fish out of the water!' _her mind screamed at her.

She was spared from an explanation, however because Loki suddenly crossed the distance between them, clasped her in his strong arms and his lips met hers in a searing kiss.

"You _must_ have done something to me, because I cannot be without you anymore." Loki whispered against her neck as he kissed it.

"Nor can I, for me, to be without you would be like dying." She said heatedly as she cupped his face and brought his lips to hers once more.

In one motion and without breaking their kiss, Loki swept her right off her feet and carried her to his bed.

* * *

Ylva awoke to the first light of the Asgardian morning streaming lazily through the gaps in the drapes. A pair of strong arms pulled her closer as Loki buried his face in the valley between her neck and shoulder.

"Sleep well?" He asked, his voice slightly muffled. She turned to smile at him.

"I feel … strangely rejuvenated." She said as she turned to face him, he gave her a lecherous grin as he suddenly stood up from bed, not even bothering to dress. He motioned for her to follow him as he opened the door to a splendid washroom. It was almost as large as her entire cottage back on Alfheim with a claw footed tub that looked large enough to fit four people.

He grinned at her as he snapped his fingers and the tub began to fill with steaming water.

She crossed her arms and smirked at him as bubbles began to form in the steaming water and the sweet smell of lavender filled the air. "Impressive." She said.

He took her by the hand and helped her into the tub as he followed behind her. They sank into the warm soapy water with satisfied sighs, and Loki suddenly pulled her to him and kissed her passionately.

"I think the object is to cleanse ourselves." Ylva managed between his heated kisses.

We can do _both_." He said as he pulled back and grinned lecherously. He couldn't help it, he just couldn't get _enough_ of her. Something had to have happened when they had their first kiss, when she healed him. Not that he was complaining, he had wanted this for so long, he just didn't think that it was possible, especially after all the wrong he had done in recent years.

But, as always, his mother had been right. The chance was definitely worth taking.

_Notes: I know, this chapter was short … and very fluffy … but I felt that they deserved a chapter all to themselves, in order to deepen and evolve their relationship. Plus, this will set up the events yet to unfold._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"I know where the Aether is!" Ylva shouted as she sat bolt upright in bed, her eyes darted to Loki, who was also sitting up and patting his chest in an effort to quell his pounding heart. A twinge of guilt passed over her as she realized she must've frightened him awake.

"What in Helheim are you going on about?" Loki said grumpily as he flopped back onto his pillow and pulled the duvet over his face.

"A vision came to me in my dreams, the Aether showed me where it is hidden, it says others will be coming for it. I must retrieve it now." Ylva said as she hopped out of bed and got dressed.

"You have to start instructing these … _visions_ to not come at such an ungodly hour in the morning." Loki said groggily as he reluctantly got out of bed and dressed as well.

"You are not going." Ylva said abruptly, Loki stopped midway through pulling on his boots and stared at her.

"Are you daft? Of course I am going with you!" He said as he pulled on his boots. Ylva walked up to him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"No … you are not, and neither are Thor, and the others. This is something I must do alone." Loki gave her a long, agonized look that made her very soul ache with empathy for him.

"Okay then, at least allow me to see you off at the Bifrost." He finally said, his words coming out in an exasperated sigh, this woman was going to be the death of him, he just knew it.

* * *

"My lady, Prince Loki." Heimdall greeted Ylva without turning to look at her as she and Loki appeared in a haze of glitter.

"I am ready, my good Heimdall." She said, Heimdall nodded as he turned his massive sword and opened the Bifrost for her, and in a flash of light, she was gone.

Loki didn't speak or move a muscle; he merely stood, still as a statue, staring at the spot where Ylva had disappeared from, his expression was a mixture of despair and agony.

Even Heimdall, despite his omniscience could not think of anything to say that would ease the young man's suffering.

* * *

Ylva materialized in another part of Dead Space, from the looks of it, she was alone, but she knew better than to take anything for granted. She moved along, her dagger drawn, her keen sensed straining for the slightest sound.

But it remained dead silent, the only noise was the sound of her pounding heartbeat in her ears. She could feel the Aether calling to her. _'Where are you, you bastard.' _She thought as she summoned a light spell and slowly walked forward. Then she saw it, a faint red glow far on the horizon. Her heart leapt with anticipation as she started towards it, picking her way carefully through the darkness that her eyes were finally beginning to adjust to. She could faintly make out the grey, ugly rocky landscape that was devoid of any vegetation.

She wished she could just teleport, but Dead Space wasn't like any of the nine realms, the laws of physics didn't apply here as they did there, and no telling where … and _how_ she would end up if she attempted it.

She approached the destroyed stone pillar that held the Aether, she looked between the cracks at the swirling red liquid and it suddenly stilled, as if he sensed her presence as well.

Ylva took a deep breath and closed her eyes, she squeezed her arms through the cracks in the ruined stone. White hot pain flooded her body as she made contact with the Aether, the Light Elven blood in her veins was attempting to reject the Aether. She screwed her eyes shut and thrust her hand into the swirling liquid.

Her eyes shot open and turned blood red as she absorbed the last infinity stone, she could feel it coursing through her, its magical energy melding with her own. Red smoke drifted off her and her entire body pulsated and crackled with magical energy. She _liked_ this new feeling, too bad she was soon going to have to give it up.

Suddenly, she heard deep, cackling laughter from somewhere in the darkness, it was Thanos, and he had Chitauri with him, she could feel their presence.

"You're too late, Thanos. I have the Aether." Ylva said into the darkness, staring pointedly ahead of her, as if she could sense where he was standing.

"And I thank you for finding it for me, my dear. I never would have on my own. The other stones are impressive, yes, but it was the Aether I truly wanted above all the others." He said with a chuckle as he stepped out of the darkness.

Ylva felt the energy rising with her anger and she fought to control it as she stepped back. "I would not come any closer, if I were you." She said.

Thanos chuckled as an army of thousands of Chitauri made themselves known, surrounding her, their spears sparking into the darkness. "You, my lady Ylva, are coming with _me_." He said as he grabbed her wrist.

Ylva gave him an evil grin. "You have just made a huge mistake." She said as she summoned the Aether's energy and hit Thanos with a blast that rivaled any Midgardian nuclear bomb. The army of Chitauri screamed in agony as they were hit and wiped out by the resulting shock wave from the blast.

Once the dust had cleared, Ylva looked around her at the dead bodies of the Chitauri and the ruined remains of their mother ship.

"I tried to warn you." She said to herself with a shrug as the Bifrost opened suddenly behind her.

_Yes I know this was short … but if I had continued it would be waaaay too long. Also, I would like to thank everyone who faved this story, that means just as much as reviews!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Relief washed over Loki as Ylva stepped through the Bifrost, he rushed toward her but she put her hand out and created a magical barrier, stopping him in his tracks.

"Don't touch me! Not until I get this out of me! I could kill you my mistake!" She said as she suddenly teleported from his company without another word.

Odin, along with a score of Asgardian scientists was waiting in the throne room for her when she appeared and they escorted her to the vaults. There, one of the scientists handed her a containment sphere.

They all stood back as Ylva shut her eyes and focused all her concentration on the sphere, they watched as the Aether slowly flowed out of her and into the sphere, turning the ambient light in the vault chamber an eerie red.

The last of the deadly weapon of destruction leaked into the sphere, and Ylva let out the breath she didn't even realize she had been holding. She handed the sphere containing the Aether to one of the scientists with slightly trembling hands, she suddenly felt depleted of energy, Odin put a heavy hand on her shoulder.

"Take your leave, and rest Lady Ylva. Asgard can never repay you for what you have done, and the Nine Realms are forever in your debt." He said, Ylva blushed and remained silent out of embarrassment.

"Now go and rest yourself, I insist." Odin said, his tone was soft and firm, and it reminded Ylva of her father. She curtsied respectfully to him and teleported to her chambers as soon as she materialized in her room, she flopped down on her bed and allowed sleep to claim her.

* * *

The next thing she knew, she was being awoken by a knock on her door.

"My lady?" His Majesty has sent me to inform you that there is to be a celebration banquet this evening, you are welcomed, should you be inclined to attend." One of the royal guards said, his voice muffled through the door.

"Alright, thank you." She said, she heard the clinking of his armor grow fainter as he departed. Ylva sat up in bed with a sigh, she knew Royals well enough to know that if Odin sent a guard to inform her of a banquet, he expected her to show up.

She trudged to the washroom, peeling off her clothes as she went.

"I would rather you allow _me_ the honor of removing your clothes." A smooth voice suddenly said from behind her, Ylva jumped and spun around, fingering her dagger.

"Sneaking up on people is going to be the death of you one day, Loki." She said, her tone was reprimanding, but her dark opal eyes held a smile in them as he sashayed up to her with a catlike grin on his face.

"I must get ready, lest I be late …" she trailed off as he closed the remainder of the distance between them and pulled her against him.

"As should I." He said as his lips brushed hers, enticing shivers of excitement and desire to race through her body. She knew fighting it was futile and she allowed him to sweep her off her feet and carry her to the washroom.

* * *

Odin looked up from his place at the head of the table to see Loki and Ylva making their appearance … three hours late and he couldn't fight the upturn of his mouth as he watched them take their seats next to Sif. Normally he would have chastised his youngest son for being tardy to an event such as this one, but in this case, he was going to let their tardiness slide.

His only wish was that Frigga could be here to witness the scene before him of his two sons and their friends as allies … and brothers once again.

Suddenly, the door to the dining hall burst open and startled everyone into silence and a stranger strode in. Thor, Loki and the Warriors Three stood, ready to defend their home, but were halted when they saw that Heimdall was with him.

"I apologize for the intrusion, Your Highness, but this visitor has business of the most importance." Heimdall said as he bowed apologetically and left their company.

"State your business and why it is of such importance that you had to interrupt our celebrations in such a rude fashion!" Odin barked, his voice booming around the silent dining hall.

The stranger cleared his throat. "Allfather, I profusely apologize. My name is Lord Freyr and I have business with Ylva Lioridottir." He said as he bowed apologetically.

Ylva sunk embarrassingly in her seat as all eyes in the dining hall turned to her at the mention of her name.

"What in Helheim is this all about?!" Loki hissed into her ear, Ylva didn't answer him as Odin motioned for her to stand.

"I am sorry, my lady. But you are going to have to come with me." Freyr said as he offered his hand to her, Ylva stood reluctantly.

"She isn't going anywhere with you." Loki said as he stood so quickly that he almost upset his chair, his hands glowed with magic.

Freyr ignored him as Ylva gave her hand to him and he helped out of her seat and made to escort her out of the hall.

Enraged, Loki shot his magical daggers at Freyr, who spun and shot a blast of energy so strong that it knocked Loki off his feet and sent him sliding back several feet.

"Do not trifle with me, boy. It's a battle you will not win." Freyr said, his black orb eyes blazing. Loki stood and his entire form glowed with magical energy.

"Loki don't, just don't! He will kill you!" Ylva pleaded over her shoulder as she was led away by the mysterious man.

* * *

"How … how could you just _let_ him in here!" Loki raged at Heimdall as he paced back and forth.

"I had no choice, Prince Loki. That messenger represents King Rannulfr, they are an ancient race that is said to have preceded even the dark elves and Ylva is their subject, we have no rights to her." Heimdall said.

"Open the Bifrost then, take me there!" Loki ordered.

"Even if I wished to, Prince Loki, I could not. For their world is too far for the Bifrost to reach." He said, his voice has a sense of finality to it. A silence fell between them, and Heimdall blew out a long sigh as he looked upon Loki's distraught, hopeless expression. Personally he feared what the young Prince might do if he lost the one person he had ever loved this completely.

"In two weeks, their world will be within reach of the Bifrost." Heimdall said as Loki made to storm off, he stopped and regarded the gate keeper over his shoulder for a moment.

"Thank you, Heimdall." He said and in a haze of glitter, he was gone.

_Notes: Oh no! who was that strange dude and what does he want with Ylva! It might be a while before I update this, the reason there was so much updating this time was because I was listening to classical music and was watching it snow outside my window this morning and for some reason, it just stirred my creative juices and the ideas started coming!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_Notes: I am so very sorry I haven't updated this in so long, I have been super busy and had a bad bout of writers block._

"You know I cannot keep quiet to the Allfather about this." Heimdall said to Loki, Thor and the Warriors three as he activated the Bifrost and watched them disappear.

* * *

"Where are we? This isn't one of the nine realms." Sif said.

"Then it must be a tenth world!" Thor said.

"Well, I will say that this place certainly is … interesting?" Fandral offered as he looked around. This world reminded Thor vaguely of Alfheim, except everything was the wrong color. The grass was a vivid shade of purple and the sky was steel grey and there were no trees, just vivid purple grasslands as far as they could see.

"There!" Loki said, Thor followed his gaze and could barely make out the shape of a castle, it was little more than a dot on the horizon.

"They will see us coming for miles." Volstagg said.

"Not if we are under disguise, they won't." Thor said as he looked pointedly at Loki, and with a wave of his hand, they all disappeared.

"Strange! I can see myself, but I cannot see any of you!" Volstagg said as he held his hands up to his face.

Normally Loki would have taken pleasure in their simple mindedness, but he seemed to be in no mood for games anymore. Thor noticed this and couldn't help but feel a sense of pride for his brother, who, before this hadn't cared about anyone besides himself and his own selfish goals.

"Are we going to get on with this, or are we going to stand here all day and marvel about the wonders of my invisibility spell?" He spat, his tone sharp as he ran an exasperated hand over his face.

* * *

Tears stung Ylva's eyes as she looked out her chamber window, why couldn't they have left her alone. She was happy, she had a life. _This_ is why she went into hiding, like her grandfather, she had the power to control the infinity stones, a power that only came about once every generation to a select few families.

Her father had been powerful as well, but the test given to him by the elders on his eighteenth birthday had nearly killed him, thus he was deemed unworthy and cast out. He drifted around the nine realms for several hundred years before finally settling on Alfheim, where he met Ylva's mother, Bergljot.

Her mother was also a very accomplished sorceress and used her skills to make exquisite Jewelry that she sold in the Asgardian market and she would always bring Ylva along to help, it was where she met Thor, his friends … and Loki.

The mere act of his name reverberating through her mind made her heart clinch painfully as tears slipped down her beautiful face, she squeezed her eyes shut as her heart clinched painfully again when she thought back to the night of her eighteenth birthday, the night she went into hiding.

Loki's expression had been so pained that she couldn't bear to look him in the eyes as she told him that they could no longer see each other. They had stood there for what had seemed like an eternity and Loki had seemed to be struggling with something, as if he wanted to tell her something very important, but he never could get the words out.

She should have encouraged him, but at the time she was more worried about herself. She inwardly cursed herself, knowing what she knew now, knowing his true feelings for her, maybe she could have stopped him from committing those terrible acts against his father and Midgard.

A knock on her chamber door snapped her back to reality.

"My lady? King Rannulfr requests your presence at dinner in an hour." The guard's voice, somewhat timid, filtered through the thick wooden door.

"Very well, then." She snapped, her tone sharp. She could picture him bowing to the door and scurrying off down the hall like the minion he was and she smiled in spite of herself.

* * *

Thor, Loki and the others cautiously approached the castle with their weapons drawn, Thor reached out to the door and Loki suddenly jerked his hand back.

"Don't! There is magic surrounding the entire castle! If you touch that door, my spell will be broken and my magic negated!" Loki said.

"Then we will have to find another way." Volstagg said.

Loki scanned the massive fortress for a weakness … _any_ weakness, then he saw it, the fools did a good job of hiding it, no regular person would have noticed it. But he was no regular person and a catlike grin spread across his face.

"Follow me." He said.

* * *

The small dinner party ate in, what Ylva would consider to be an uncomfortable silence. It was so quiet that Ylva swore she could hear the rodents in the walls.

"I am sorry we had to inconvenience you, My Lady, but you belong _here_ with your own kind, not on Asgard." King Rannulfr said, Ylva didn't reply, she merely continued to glare at her plate, hot angry tears were threatening to spill down her cheeks.

Another long, torturous silence passed between them before he spoke again. "Whether you like it or not, this _is_ your rightful home and you _will_ follow in the footsteps of your legendary grandfather." He said, his voice had a gallant tone to it, as though she was supposed to believe that was something very important.

Just then a great explosion blew the furthest wall apart, sending bricks and mortar in all directions. Ylva's heart leapt with joy when she realized that it was Thor, Loki and the Warriors with Loki leading the way, his green eyes blazing.

Guards tried to intercept them, but Loki used his magic to toss them aside without a second glance, his gaze never leaving Ylva's.

"What is the meaning of this!" King Rannulfr bellowed as he stood up from the table so forcibly that he upset his chair.

"You took someone … someone who means a great deal to me _against_ her will, and I am not leaving without her. I _will_ take her by force, if needs be." Loki said, his smooth voice was sharp, clear and full of decision.

"She is not of Asgard, she is not your subject and you have no rights to her. I wonder what your father will think when he hears of you attempting to kidnap the subject of another world?" King Rannulfr said smugly.

With a growl of rage, Loki shot his magical knives at King Rannulfr, who dodged it easily. Fast as lightning, he moved and before anyone could react, he reappeared in front of Loki and gripped him by the throat.

"You should not have trifled with us, boy." King Rannulfr said dangerously, he lifted Loki off his feet and held him at arm's length, he gasped and sputtered for breath as he struggled uselessly against Rannulfr's unrelenting grip.

He tried to summon his magic but he couldn't gather the energy in his fading consciousness, his gaze found Ylva's tear stained face as the darkness of unconsciousness tugged at the corner of his vision.

'_Forgive me, Ylva, for I have failed.'_ It was his last thought before unconsciousness claimed him.

"No!" Thor bellowed as he rushed forward and was blocked by a magical shield. King Rannulfr eyes gleamed with malice as he could feel the pulse of the young prince fading as he squeezed the life out of him.

He could sense it before he felt it, a charge of magical energy, before he had time to react, he was blasted back into the far wall. He struggled to his feet, there stood Ylva, standing protectively in front of her friends, her eyes glowing with rage.

"Why, you insolent little quim!" He said as he started forward and she blasted him back again, this time with more force. "I am _through_ having others live my life for me. I am walking out of here … _with_ my friends and there is nothing you can do to stop me." She said as Thor hoisted Loki gently over his shoulder.

Without a second look, they all turned to walked out of the castle.

"Stop them!" King Rannulfr sputtered at his guards, who looked to each other, then shrank back against the wall, their wish to live overriding the fear of their king.


End file.
